NaruIno- The girl of the Hero's heart
by punchingpigs
Summary: Naruto has become a known hero and saved his best friend Sasuke Uchiha from a world of darkness but despite all that he still wants a girl. What will happen in this story?
1. Chapter 1

**The girl of the Hero's heart.**

 _A NaruIno story._

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic so don't completely maul me if you don't like the parring or anything like that, okay? I appreciate constructive comments but try not to be too harsh on me and ill fix up what every troubles you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story I'm using them to create a nice story for you all they belong to** **Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

 **Okay so without further ado let's begin!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Birthday Party**

One warm, happy day in the village of Konoha started with the most well-known blond shinobi, waking up to the smell of his favourite food. Slightly confused, one sleepy Naruto Uzumaki slid out of his bed and onto his feet and slowly began to walk to his living room/ kitchen area to find his two closest comrades tucking into his favourite collection of ramen.

His eyes suddenly widened as he began to shout "Sasuke! Sakura! What are you doing in MY house eating MY ramen!?"

Slightly surprised to see Naruto as they didn't notice him in the doorway, both Sasuke and Sakura turned to him before Sakura started "Relax Naruto. We'll buy you some more ramen"

"Besides." Sasuke began. "Your entire fridge is filled with ramen so what's the difference if we had one for lunch?"

"The difference is Sasuke! You can buy your own ramen but instead you're eating mine!" Naruto quickly snapped back.

"Hmph." Sasuke turned back to his meal along with Sakura.

Naruto Strolled over to the kitchen and began boiling some water as he got out his own cup of instant ramen and then began to pour in the water into his cup. As Naruto turned to sit down he noticed a smug look on Sasuke's face. No it was more like half a smile at least.

"Hey Sasuke are you ill it kinda looks like your smiling." Naruto said.

"No Naruto I'm feeling fine and what's wrong if I want to smile?" Sasuke said as he turned to Naruto.

"Nothing's wrong it's just… you never smile." Naruto said with his trade mark grin.

"Well I am today so shut it or I'll kick that smile of yours straight off your face." Sasuke said as he stood up. "Naruto. I bet you forgot what today is didn't you?"

Naruto looked confused while finishing off his ramen. "Um… I don't remember anything special about today, why what's happening today?"

"Nothing's happening today, Naruto." Sakura giggled. "But there is somewhere we have to be today."

"Okay. Let me just go and get dressed and I'll be right back Sakura!" Naruto said as he ran back into his room. He came back out wearing a black T-shirt with the Uzumaki clan crest on the front whit his black and orange jumpsuit jacket unzipped over the top and his slightly baggy black slacks. He came in as Sasuke and Sakura left through his front door while adjusting his forehead protector. He made his way to the door and began to lock up until he noticed Sasuke and Sakura walking off while holding hands.

' _Since when have they become a 'thing''_ Naruto thought while catching up to them. With Sasuke to his right he nudged him with his elbow "so when did you and Sakura become a 'thing'?"

"A 'thing'?" Sasuke simply replied.

"Yeah! You know, an 'object'."

"If you mean an 'item' then we've been going out for a month."

"So how come you didn't tell me so I could congratulate you two?" Naruto asked.

"We didn't think to let you know, sorry" Sasuke said with a smug grin and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Fine it's not like I care, it's none of my business after all." Naruto said as he pouted. "So where are we headed?"

"To the BBQ restaurant, down the road from here." Sakura said.

Naruto began to get excited, even though he just had his 'brunch' ramen it was nowhere near enough to fill him up. _'Great I'm still quite hungry.'_ He thought.

As the three arrived at the BBQ place Naruto looked in and stopped near the doorway. He instantly remembered why he was here. It was someone's birthday, someone he had a deal with. But who was it? What was this deal he remembered?

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter I thought I may have been a bit short but this was the best place to stop so here you go a good old cliff-hanger. I'm going to guess most people know or have a hunch of who's birthday it is but even so I'm not gonna spoil it. So let me know what you think of this chapter and if you enjoyed it let me know as well and I'll speak to y'all when I type up the next chapter so see ya.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Gifts!

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Friend**

 **DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Naruto they still belong to Kishimoto… for now ;) Just kidding!**

 **So here you go!**

"Oh crap! I totally forgot Ino's birthday _and_ what happened 3 weeks ago! Maybe if I get her some really good gifts quickly then she won't get angry with me and demand more money from me! Yeah that sounds like it will work." Naruto said as he was sat to the side of the restaurant to avoid being seen. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and sprinted down the streets of Konoha's shopping district while he remembered the incident that he caused 3 weeks ago.

 _3 weeks ago_

Team 7 had just arrived back from a mission in Kumo and they had all decided to treat themselves to ichiraku's delicious ramen, after much persuading from Naruto of course, and being so full of excitement Naruto rushed off from Sasuke and Sakura who just sighed at Naruto's impatience.

"He never changes does he, Sakura?" Sasuke started.

"No he doesn't and probably never will but if he did he wouldn't be Naruto anymore, you know?" Sakura replied as her eyes followed their blond comrade and friend.

"Your right he may be a complete knuckle head but he is completely innocent."

 _With Naruto._

' _Ok so I'll have some miso ramen with Naruto fishcakes and extra pork! Haha I can't wait!'_ Naruto thought to himself while running through the streets. However he was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the giant flower pot with feet that he was headed straight towards. He only realised too late as he smashed straight through the pot and toppled over to the side. He looked up from the floor and began to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I was lost in my thoughts and I wasn't look-"

"NARUUUTOO" He heard a very angry female voice cut him off. He saw that it was a blonde girl completely covered in soil from inside the pot. As she stood up all of the soil fell to the ground.

"Ahhh! Ino I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and I'll pay for that huge pot too!" Naruto said as he was on his knees bowing to Ino.

"Naruto! Do you know how much that flower pot costs?!" Ino said as Naruto stood up.

"No but I'll cover it okay!" Naruto continued.

"Okay then! Hand me 17,000 Ryo and you can go!" Ino said while holding her hand out. Naruto's jaw hit the floor in disbelief. "Oh you do have that kind of money don't you Naruto?!"

' _Why so much for a stupid pot anyway'_ Naruto thought. "Ino you know I don't have that kind of money!"

"Well you've gotta pay or I'll get in so much trouble!"

"Okay well I've got a few A-ranked missions coming up so once I get enough I'll let you know. Okay see you later, Ino-"

"Oh No you don't, Naruto!" she shouted as she grabbed him by the back of his collar and pulled him to her holding up her fist to intimidate him.

"Hey Ino!" Ino turned to see Sakura and Sasuke but she didn't lessen her grip on Naruto at all.

"Oh hey Sakura, Sasuke" Sasuke looked down to the smashed up pile of dirt and pot then looked back up to Ino and Naruto. "Let me guess: Naruto smashed up your flower pot and it was probably really expensive, right!"

"That's right, how'd you know?" Ino asked.

"Well Naruto can be quite predictable so I guessed." Sasuke laughed.

"Oh Naruto when are you ever going to open your eyes when your running?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked back at Ino who know had a devilish grin on her faced when she turned back to Naruto. _'I have a good idea!'_ She thought to herself.

"Naruto, how about a deal between us two?" She asked him before continuing. "How about I only asked for a small payment now and in return you get me really amazing birthday presents for my birthday 3 weeks from now?"

Sakura instantly faced palmed with Sasuke quietly laughed to himself. Naruto continued to look at her before he started with.

"How much do I need to pay?"

"Oh I'd say about… 4,500 Ryo. Sound good to you?" She asked.

"Ok you got yourself a deal!" He outreached his hand to shake hers. "I'll save up extra hard so I can get you the best birthday presents ever!"

"Great I'm looking forward to it!" She said as they shook hands.

Naruto got out Gama-Chan and pulled out the 4,500 Ryo he needed and gave it to Ino who smiled and walked off the way team 7 came from.

Naruto sighed and turned to Sasuke who was laughing quite a lot.

"Hey what's so funny Sasuke?!"

"You're never going to remember her birthday and even if you do you won't be able to please her with whatever you buy her, she can be real stubborn you know!"

"I swear I'll remember and I'll get her the best gifts ever so you can shut it! Anyway let's go to ichiraku's now." Before either Sasuke or Sakura could answer Naruto started sprinting down the street to his favourite ramen stand.

"He just doesn't learn, does he?" Sakura said to Sasuke.

"No he doesn't. We best keep him out of trouble then!" Sasuke replied.

 _End of Flashback._

Naruto found himself inside a jewellery shop looking for gifts and as his eyes scanned the shop for potential gifts he eyes came across a particular necklace that was silver with a small metal bouquet of roses with silver stems and golden petals.

"Alright Ino is all about flowers so if I can buy this and a few other things I'll be set!" Naruto said to himself.

He went to the counter and paid for the necklace and continued searching individual shops for more gifts.

 _Meanwhile at the BBQ restaurant_

"That idiot I bet he got lost on the way here!" Kiba said to Sasuke and Sakura who have been sat down at the table opposite Ino for about 10 minutes.

"Kiba." Shikamaru started "I know Naruto and he isn't so stupid as to forget where the BBQ restaurant is."

"Yeah but I bet he forgot to get Ino anything for her birthday." Tenten Interrupted. "He probably forgot it was her birthday at all today. He's probably looking for a gift right now."

"So Naruto might be forgetful but he's still a great friend, right Sasuke?" Sakura stated.

Sasuke nodded. "He may be clumsy and forgetful but he's caring and energetic although this may be seen as negative his energy has brought many positives to most if not all of us."

"Yeah so if he has forgotten your birthday presents try to not be too harsh on him ok Ino?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah fine, whatever." Ino said.

"Wow this just screams 'Ino' I just hope I have enough for it then I'll be done shopping!" Naruto said as he took down a purple strapless dress that had small black roses around the hem and a black rose broach that was hanging up outside the shops entrance.

"I'll take this dress please" Naruto said to the shop clerk.

"Ooh very nice young man, that'll be… 2,000 Ryo"

"Perfect I have just more than enough, I'll take it!" Naruto said in excitement.

As Naruto left the shop with 5 gifts in a bag and the dress in a box he noticed Konohomaru staring at him in confusion.

"Hey Konohomaru what's up?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Hey I'm just wondering who all these gifts are for? Have you got a girlfriend now Naruto!" Konohomaru eagerly said.

"No stupid these are for Ino, it's her birthday today."

"So… are you and Ino going out?!" Konohomaru said in a slightly frustrated tone.

"How stupid are you no way am I going out with Ino!"

"Good." Konohomaru said under his breath.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he started walking back to the BBQ restaurant with Konohomaru to his left.

"It was nothing! But I was wondering if I could join the party you're going to. I can pay for my own food."

"Hmmm. Well you can ask Ino when we get there." Naruto happily replied. "I'm sure she'll say yes!"

Naruto and Konohomaru arrived at the BBQ restaurant after about 5 minutes of walking and entered the restaurant.

"Ahh it's about time you showed up, Naruto I was beginning to think you'd forgotten my birthday!" Ino chirped as she saw the boxes he was carrying.

"Yeah Naruto where were you? You were following me and Sasuke weren't you?"

"Yeah but I had to go to the bathroom." Naruto explained.

"But there is a bathroom at this restaurant." Kiba Scoffed.

"Shut it Kiba! How was I supposed to know that?"

"Well maybe if you weren't a complete idiot!"

"Oh yeah?!" Naruto said as Konohomaru approached Ino.

' _I don't wanna sit next to Ino so hopefully Konohomaru will for me!'_ Naruto thought as he watched Konohomaru start to talk to Ino.

"Hey Ino! Happy Birthday! Is it ok if I join your party?" Konohomaru asked politely.

"Sure Konohomaru, the more the merrier!" Ino said as she smiled at Konohomaru.

"Thanks Ino!" Konohomaru said as he sat at the end of the table.

' _NOO! Now I have to sit next to Ino. I'll be lucky if she doesn't rip out my guts!'_ Naruto mentally shouted as he sat down next to Ino. _'Although she does seem quite happy.'_ Everyone talked as they waited for the food to be cooked. Tenten started with.

"So Naruto looks like you didn't forget Ino's birthday after all."

"That's right Tenten, I wouldn't forget ever!" Naruto said with a smile.

Tenten smiled and said "Glad to hear it and will you be getting this many presents for me on my birthday?!"

Naruto look bewildered, as if he had forgotten something ' _Damn! When's Tenten's birthday?!'_

"Sure thing Tenten!" Naruto lied with a smile as Tenten smiled back.

' _Phew I can't do this I don't know many people's birthdays so we need to change the subject! Fast!'_

"Foods done!" Chouji shouted from the other end of the table.

' _Great shout Chouji!'_ Naruto thought in relief. Everyone began to place BBQ pork on their plates and started to eat. After Chouji had had his 3rd helping of the pork that was left over Sakura started.

"Time for the presents!"

Ino was handed huge piles of boxes containing great presents one of them was a bracelet from Sasuke and Sakura and one of them was a pair of earring's from Shikamaru and finally came Naruto's presents. He handed Ino the bag that contained 5 small gifts and the bigger box that had the dress in it.

"Wow Naruto this is beautiful!" Ino said as she opened the gift with the necklace with the metal rose bouquet at the end.

"Yeah I thought you'd like that one since your all about flowers!" Naruto said to Ino's compliment. Ino gave him the necklace before she turned the other way for Naruto to put it on her. Once he had she turned back and looked at her new necklace. "But that isn't even the best one!" Naruto said, almost sounding enthusiastic. He waited until Ino had opened all the other smaller gifts with a proud look on his face.

' _Naruto has actually given me the best gifts so far. I would never have guessed Naruto would have put some thought into this.'_ Ino began thinking when she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey Ino! What are you waiting for? Open it!" Naruto said.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Ok!"

Ino undid the purple ribbon that wrapped the pink box and slowly lifted off the lid. She gasped at what she saw. She pulled out the beautiful purple and black strapless dress. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten Gasped. They couldn't believe Naruto would buy something so elegant and beautiful, something that would please and girl. In a way the three were jealous.

"Now isn't that just the best gift ever!" Naruto proclaimed happily.

"Naruto…" Ino said quietly.

"Hey what's the matter? Don't you like it?" Naruto asked in confusion

"This is amazing, Naruto! I never would have imagined that you would be the one to get me some of the best gifts for my birthday. You're totally unpredictable!"

"Hehe." Naruto modestly chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "I just saw it and I thought it looked like it would suit you, so I bought it."

"Thankyou." Ino said as she briefly hugged Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly before she let go and he then realised Sasuke saw him blushing as he quietly began to laugh. ' _Hey! What's he laughing at! Oh no I think he saw me blush! I best ignore him for now'_ Naruto thought to himself.

10 minutes later everyone left the BBQ restaurant and went their separate ways home. Naruto was the last left outside the restaurant and he couldn't help but notice everyone had someone to leave with. ' _Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata and Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji'_ He chuckled a bit at the last one until he heard his name called.

"Naruto, What are you still doing here?" A happy Ino called to him.

"Oh hey I thought you left already?"

"No I went to the bathroom while everyone left. How come you're just standing around here anyways?" Ino started smiling. "You're not waiting to walk home with me are you Naruto?"

Naruto blushed heavily and began to panic. "No, No I was just… thinking! I didn't even know you were still here so-"

"-Relax Naruto I was kidding!" She laughed as he calmed down. "Anyway, unless you wanna walk the opposite way to your home just to walk with me then I'll see you around" Ino said as she began to walk away. "Thanks for my gifts Naruto!"

Naruto Nodded and smiled. As Ino waved and turned away Naruto turned to walk home he couldn't help but think how stupid he must have looked when she was flirting with him. _'I'm such and idiot!' He thought as he arrived home and crawled into bed waiting for the new day to arrive._


	3. Chapter 3 -

_**Hey sorry for this chapter taking so long I just haven't had much time to write it up but from here I think I should be able to do a chapter a week just so you guys know.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto respectively.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 –

The next morning after Ino's party Naruto woke up and instantly remember how stupid he must have sounded to Ino after her party.

"Oh well, not much I can do about it now I guess." Naruto softly spoke to himself "and I guess it can't get much worse than looking like a complete idiot so I should be okay!" he said with a smile

After he had gotten dressed and had something to eat he locked up and left his house to look for something to do, eventually walking past Sasuke and Sakura who were sat on a bench in the park.

' _Are they really going out? I just don't buy it. I could just ask them.'_ Naruto casually strolled over to the happy couple. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Not much really." Sakura replied.

"So you guys are just chilling out then, that's cool" Naruto asked suspiciously. "I was just on my way to ichiraku's so I'll see you guys around!"

"See ya." Sasuke and Sakura said as they waved.

It took Naruto a moment to realise he forgot to ask about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. _'Dang it I totally forgot to ask them! I guess my stomach comes first but this isn't over!'_ On his way to ichiraku's Naruto noticed Ino wearing a particular dress that Naruto recognised. _'Wow I knew that dress would look good on Ino!'_

"Hey Ino!" Naruto shouted as he started running to her.

She turned and waved as she said "Hi Naruto what's up!" She seemed fairly happy to see Naruto.

"Not much but you look happy today, Ino!" Naruto said with a strong smile.

"Well of course I'm happy I am wearing this beautiful dress after all." She said smiling back at him "What do you think Naruto does it look good on me?" she said as she gave a little twirl.

Naruto blushed slightly before replying." Yeah it looks amazing on you like I thought it would!"

Ino blushed "Well were talking about me here I looked good in anything!" she said in a confident tone.

Both Naruto and Ino Laughed before Naruto continued.

"So what are you up to today?"

"I was thinking about getting something to eat now and then Sakura and me were gonna go shopping but she had to cancel and I'm not sure why."

"She probably is going to spend the day with _Sasuke_ " Naruto said slightly frustrated.

"Hey what's with you? You don't still like Sakura do you?" Ino giggled

"No I've been over her for ages but I just don't buy them being a couple but I guess it's just me" Naruto said with a slight smile.

"I know what you mean. I mean forehead in a relationship before me what's with that!" She said as she pouted.

Naruto laughed and played along "Yeah that is really weird!"

Ino laughed "At least you know I'm right! So what are you doing today, Naruto?"

"I'm just on my way to-" Naruto paused and thought smugly _'if I say I'm going to ichiraku's she'll tell me that ramen isn't healthy and take me to BBQ instead, again, so if I say I'm on my way to BBQ then she'll leave me to go to ichiraku's! Wow I'm pretty damn smart" "-the BBQ restaurant." Naruto finished._

"Great you can come with me then!" Ino chirped as she grabbed Naruto's hand and started running _._

' _NOOO! You're supposed to say oh that's nice or I'm headed to ichiraku's do you wanna come Naruto? Not let's go to BBQ! Maybe this is like a date? That'd be cool!'_

"I don't mean as a date by the way Naruto so don't get your hopes up!" Ino laughed.

"Oh it never crossed my mind Ino!"

' _Can she read my mind or something?!'_

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at the BBQ restaurant but when they got there they were met with Tenten and Neij who assumingly were going on a date. Ino hadn't let go of Naruto's hand even when they had stopped running.

"Hey Tenten, Neij are you two on a date?" Ino asked.

"Hey Ino yeah me and Neij are having BBQ for lunch what about you and…" she paused for a moment to see who was on the floor panting until she realised it was "…Naruto?!"

Naruto slightly looked up and waved to Tenten and Neji before dropping his head to the floor again.

"Were just having lunch here too." Ino replied but suddenly continued "Not as a date or anything like that!" She also realised she was still holding Naruto's hand and dropped it immediately.

"Okay whatever you say Ino!" Tenten laughed. "Well were going in now so see you around." She said as she and Neji entered the building.

Ino quickly said. "Enjoy your date!"

Before Tenten smugly replied. "You too!"

Naruto finally got to his feet and was about to say something but Ino immediately cut him off.

"Can you believe her?!"

"It's okay Ino you can pretend it's a date if you really want to!" Naruto chuckled as Ino either blushed or just got angry he couldn't tell.

"Of course I'm going to pretend it's a date Naruto." She said sarcastically.

"I was just kidding Ino but seriously don't let Tenten get to you she was just messing."

"I know. Oh well let's get something to eat!" Ino happily said.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied.

When the two blondes entered they saw Tenten and Neji Sat opposite each other in at a smaller table and Ino decided to sit at the table behind them.

"Come on Naruto, this way!"

"I'm coming."

Naruto sat straight down in his chair and Ino stood next to her chair looking slightly angry with him.

"What's wrong Ino?" Naruto innocently asked.

"Don't you know to pull out the chair for the lady to sit down before you sit down Naruto?!"

"Huh? But isn't that only when they are a couple?!" Naruto quickly asked.

"Yeah but it's still rude not to." Ino said before Naruto got up and pulled out her chair for her.

Tenten who was facing in their direction couldn't help but notice Naruto pulling out Ino's chair and said to Neji. "It looks to me like they're on a date!" She giggled a bit as Neji turned to look at the two blondes.

"Looks like it!" Neji smirked.

 _Back over at Naruto and Ino's table_

"That's more like it Naruto!" Ino laughed.

"There you go master." Naruto grumbled after he sat himself back down.

Ino giggled again as they waited for their food to be cooked. Ino noticed Tenten staring at her but noticed two more people walk in behind Tenten.

"Hey Naruto it looks like you were right about why Sakura cancelled going shopping with me." Ino said sounding a little frustrated.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walking over to them and turned back. "Told ya."

"Hey guys! Are you two on a date?" Sakura started.

Both Naruto and Ino blushed and looked down for a minute before Ino started.

"No but I have a better question. How come you cancelled going shopping with me because it looks to me like you're here for dinner with Sasuke!"

"Oh well you see-"

"Actually I don't care I'd probably have more fun hanging out with Naruto than you forehead!"

Naruto looked up at hearing his name and blushed.

"Oh I'm not sure about that Ino-"

"Well that's fine by me Ino-pig you and Naruto have a nice date!" Sakura said as she stormed out.

"Um see ya Naruto, Ino." Sasuke said as he followed after Sakura.

' _Man, Ino looks so pissed! I best try to stay in her good books! For my sake!'_

"Ugh she makes me so angry!" Ino said

"Hey ignore her I'll be honest if she cancelled your shopping trip just to hang out with Sasuke then that isn't a very um I don't know but you get what I mean right?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Yeah it isn't something a good friend would do. Thanks Naruto I'm feeling much better now" Ino said with a grin.

"Good and the foods done too!" Naruto Laughed as he started putting meat in his mouth.

Ino laughed at him stuffing his face. _'Wow Naruto's actually a really good friend and Sakura had him wrapped around her little finger I'd kill for a man like him! Wait what am I saying this is Naruto were talking about here he's a complete knucklehead there's no way I'd fall for him! Not ever!'_ Ino thought to herself.

' _Man this BBQ is better than yesterday maybe I just know when it's ready better than Chouji! Ha! I wish. Hey is Ino staring at me?'_ Naruto thought as he looked up. _'Oh no did she say something to me and I didn't hear her?! Um should I get her to ask me again?'_ Naruto finished what he was eating and looked at the still staring Ino.

"Sorry could you repeat that please Ino?" Naruto asked nervously.

' _Huh? Did I say that out loud? Oh great!'_ Ino Quickly thought

"I said Sakura missed out on you." Ino quietly said.

' _Ha! I knew she said something earlier!'_

"Wow thanks Ino." Naruto said as he slightly blushed. "But I'm gonna be honest how come you don't have a boyfriend yet Ino?" Naruto curiously asked.

"I don't know I've never really been into anyone that much except Sasuke when we were younger but after he went rogue I went off him. How come anyway?"

' _Okay this is perfect right now I can say something like because your perfect or well maybe not that it's way too cheesy I could say cause loads of people are missing out on you or anything like that!'_ Naruto thought.

"Well because you're a really great friend!" Naruto Said with his trade mark grin.

"Thanks Naruto! Ino said happily.

About 15 minutes later after Naruto and Ino had finished their food they paid and walked outside of the restaurant.

"So Naruto what do you wanna do?" Ino asked.

"Um we could go to the top of Hokage monument and try to see people we know or we could meet u with everyone else?" Naruto answered.

"Let's go to Hokage monument and look for people we know, that sounds fun!" Ino giggled.

"Alright!" Naruto picked up Ino and quickly scaled the Kage faces before sitting on the grass plain atop the Kage.

"Ok let's see." Naruto said.

The two started watching they're village below them and suddenly heard a noise from behind them in the bushes.

' _What was that? An enemy? I best be on my guard'_ Naruto thought

"Pst Ino, did you hear that?" Naruto whispered.

"Hear what?" Ino whispered back.

"There's someone in the bushes behind us, I think."

"Let's try and sneak up on them!" Ino whisper shouted.

"Hang on I have a better Idea." Naruto said as he moved so he was sat cross legged with his fists facing inwards against each other and after a minute orange covered his eye lids.

' _Wait that's sage mode is he going to fight them?'_ Ino thought to herself.

"You can come out now Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten and Neji." Naruto said as he stood up and turned around. No one in the bush responded to Naruto. "It's pointless hiding I can sense your chakras."

Eventually the two couples climbed out of the bush with their hands up surrendering.

"Naruto your just too good with sage mode-" Sakura started before she was cut off by Ino.

"Why were you spying on us?" Ino shouted to them.

"We weren't spying and these two had nothing to do with it." Sakura said pointing at Sasuke and Neji.

"Well if you weren't spying what were you doing forehead!" Ino continued.

"We were uh just watching without you two knowing that's all!" Sakura said with a small smile.

"So you were spying is that what your trying to tell us?" Naruto said under his breath just loud enough for Sakura to hear with his back turned to them and his arms crossed.

"We were spying because you can see my house from her!" Tenten Intervened.

"Who can't see their house from here except Gaara!" Naruto shouted.

"Okay we were spying on you because we weren't sure if you two were going out!" Sakura and Tenten said synchronised while looking down. Both Naruto and Ino blushed.

"What? Are you crazy me go out with him?!" Ino shouted in complete synchronisation as Naruto.

"What? Are you crazy me go out with her?!" Naruto shouted in complete synchronisation as Ino.

Sakura and Tenten both sighed "Well we had to make sure."

"And now you know so leave us alone!" Ino shouted.

"Okay, okay were going!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura and Tenten started walking off with Sasuke and Neji not far behind them. When they were finally alone Naruto and Ino looked at each other.

"What do they think they're doing spying on us like that?" Ino asked calmly.

"I have no idea." Naruto replied "So now what do we do?"

"Well you can always race me down the hill!" Ino said excitedly.

"Sounds great but I won't lose!" Naruto said eagerly.

"Yes you will!" Ino said as she started running down the slope that leads to Hokage monument. Naruto started running and formed a hand sign in the shape of a cross.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" as he summoned 1 clone that jumped through the air and grabbed Ino and they started to roll down the hill but tripped up the original Naruto, releasing the jutsu as Naruto and Ino rolled over each other down the hill.

Once they had reached the foot of the slope Ino sat up and laughed.

"Hey shadow clones aren't allowed!"

"Oh sorry but you could have told me earlier!" Naruto laughed.

"That was fun though! We should do this again sometime Naruto!" Ino continued laughing

"You mean like a date?" Naruto asked while laughing still.

"Maybe! If you're lucky that is!" Ino laughed. "But I'm gonna go home now, it's getting late. See ya later Naruto!" Ino said as she started running home.

"See ya!" Naruto shouted to her as he got up and started walking home.

As Ino walked through her front door her mom who was sat on the sofa started talking.

"Where have you been, Ino? Your normally home before now."

"Sorry mom I was at Hokage monument with Naruto."

"Oh did you have fun then?" her mom asked.

"Yeah I had so much fun, Naruto is really funny. Hey where's dad?"

"He's on a mission and won't be back for a fortnight, but anyway I wanna know more about Naruto!" Her mom laughed.

"I don't like him that way if that's why you're asking." Ino said quietly.

"Oh of course that never even crossed my mind!" She laughed again.

"Well I'm going to sleep now so goodnight mom!" Ino said with a chirp.

"Goodnight Ino."

Meanwhile Naruto had only just arrived home.

"I'm back!" he shouted, waiting for a response.

"I had a great time if you're wondering!"

After a moment Naruto sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep, I think I have a mission tomorrow so I need some rest. Goodnight!"

Naruto stood waiting for a reply from anything before getting undressed and into bed.

* * *

 _ **I cant think of a title for this chapter so if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. Peace out!**_


End file.
